The Secret Affair
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: Jo is having an affair. She knows the consequences of her actions but she's doing this in both revenge and wanting to leave. When she's cheating on Kendall with his best friend Logan she finds that she is actually falling him. Who would have thought?
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Affair**

_What happens if Jo has been hiding an affair from Kendall? What if it's with one of his best friends? Jo knows that she really never belonged to Kendall but felt affection for one other. She has been secretly cheating and having an affair with the most amazing guy she has ever met. Nothing for her will ever change that not even Kendall. Jo never knew this would happen to her but it did because of her secret affection to the one person she cares most. _

**Chapter 1 **Read my Lips

Jo Taylor is a young aspiring actress who is on the show New Town High. She has been building her way up to fame and everyone now practically knows who she is with her show. She came from North Carolina and was now in California. It was just unbelievable to her.

At the moment she is in a relationship with Kendall Knight from the boy group Big Time Rush. He was great because he cared about her. But the thing was he was a famous pop star singer and she is now a famous actress herself. The two disagree on a lot of stuff and don't make enough time to be together.

Just then she heard her cell phone ring and she put her hand out grabbing it. She took a look at the caller seeing that it was Kendall. She hit the go button on the phone.

"Hey Kendall." said Jo

"Jo hey I was wondering if you would like to go out." said Kendall

"I can't Kendall sorry. I have to go to set today and do scenes for the show." replied Jo

"Oh I get it." muttered Kendall

"I'm really sorry." said Jo

"Bye Jo." replied Kendall

"Bye." responded Jo

Jo clicked off of her cell phone looking at it knowing that she does have to go to set today but not until eleven. She stayed there in her bed in her apartment/hotel room. She knows that she was going to have to get up at some point.

"Who was that?" said someone right by her

Jo turned around facing the one and only Logan Mitchell. His dark brown; almost black hair on top of his hair unkempt. He was on the bed with no shirt on and the covers and sheets barely on him. Jo smiled looking right at him in his manor of ways.

"Kendall." answered Jo

"Aah my best friend." said Logan

"And my boyfriend but I'm here with you." replied Jo

"Being part of you cheating on him or an affair also you can put it. You really don't care about Kendall very much do you." said Logan

"No." muttered Jo with her blonde hair messed up and on the pillow

"Read my lips Jo I will always be there for you. And also read my lips right here at the moment." said Logan in almost a whisper

He leaned into Jo touching his tender and sweet lips to hers. Jo set her hand on his cheek as the two were kissing. Jo stayed where she was so interlocked and so into the kiss. She really likes Logan here a whole lot. She never thought she would be here with him helping her cheat on Kendall.

They both really want to get back at him with Kendall being to clingy to Jo and to him going after Logan's sister a few years back. So it was perfect for them to do. But the thing was Jo was actually having feelings for Logan.

Jo pulled back kissing him as Logan went over and on top of Jo on her bed. He rubbed her shoulders gently as they continued on. They were definetly messing around with each other. But they were definetly enjoying it more than they really thought.

Jo placed her hand to Logan's cheek and then she placed her other hand on his bare chest smiling. She knows with Logan by her side nothing is going to happen to her at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secret Affair**

**Chapter 2 **Still and Silent

Jo was up and she ended up putting on an outfit so she would get ready to go to the set of New Town High. She stood there looking at herself in the mirror slumping her shoulders down. She sighed knowing that things for her were going pretty good with the show.

She stood there over by the mirror as Logan came over to her setting his hands on her shoulders. Jo smiled looking at herself with Logan standing right by her side. Jo looked off to the side at Logan right into his amazing brown eyes that she just gets lost in. Logan smiled himself looking at Jo.

Logan then started bringing his hands down Jo's arms and then brought his hands to her side. He then brought his hands right to her hips placing them right there. Logan stood there smiling with Jo who was giggling at the feel of his hands on her. Logan then wrapped his arms right around her.

"Hands and hips is what makes us close. Our mouth touches each others because we kiss. This affair is the best thing that has happened to us." said Logan

"I'm with you there." responded Jo turning around looking at Logan smiling "What else can you say that is so sweet? Those words were perfect together almost like a poem or a story."

"That's Logan for you." replied Logan

Jo continued to smile wrapping her arms around Logan neck then went into him placing a gentle kiss right to his lips. She stood there completely interlocked in the most amazing kiss she has ever had in her life. Why does the most amazing kiss ever have to be with Logan? The one guy, that's helping her with her affair or cheating for that matter.

Logan pulled back from the kiss looking not just at Jo's eyes but also at her nose and lips. He couldn't believe what he was doing but he was glad to be in this affair because if he wasn't he would have never fall for Jo himself. Logan then ended up placing his forehead right to Jo's as she stood there in front of him.

Logan then went in himself putting his lips to Jo's to which she responded so keenly. She brought her hands up putting then to Logan's side as he has his hands in her hair kind of messing it up. Jo kept kissing Logan after every few seconds. They then separated looking at each other with Jo looking up but just barely.

"I should go Logan." said Jo

"Alright bye . . ." replied Logan placing another kiss to Jo "See you later."

Jo smiled as the two of them went out of Jo's hotel/apartment room together. They then ended up going down the elevator together going to the lobby entering. Jo ended up leaving the Palm Woods going right to the set of the show.

Logan himself ended up going over to the pool where his three friends Carlos, James and Kendall were. They were there looking up to the sky on the nice hot day getting a tan or something. Logan went over to one of the chairs and he sat down himself right by Kendall.

James and Carlos looked at Logan knowing that he was hiding something from them. James got some sort of not connection but a feeling that Logan was doing something that they would not even approve of.

"What's going on Logan?" said James

"Nothing's going on." replied Logan

"Uh huh. Now tell us where were you last night?" responded Kendall

Logan stayed silent he couldn't say that he was over at Jo's place having sex with her right to Kendall. This was meant to be kept secret and only between him and Jo. No one else is supposed to find out about this.

Logan just stayed where he was not moving as he sat on the pool chair super silent not responding to Kendall's question. Normally he would respond to his questions but this was the one question he couldn't respond to. He did know the answer it's just didn't know what to say.

Logan started fidgeting with his hands moving them and his fingers as he sat there. He even cracked a few of his knuckles as he was fidgeting around with his fingers.

"Can I get an answer Logan? Where were you last night?" repeated Kendall

"I can't say." Logan finally said

"Can't say what?" responded James

"Where you were yesterday? Were you with a girl a friend?' said Carlos

"I was with no one. I was on the roof I fell asleep there." lied Logan

"Uh huh." muttered Kendall knowing that Logan wasn't even telling the truth

Kendall looked down at the chair knowing that things were going good with him and Jo. He really likes her more than he knows. He just doesn't know about the affair that she is doing to him. Kendall just knows that he likes Jo more than anything. Nothing was going to change that. But the thing was he got a strange feeling inside him that there was something going on with his girlfriend and he didn't know what.

Logan was still sitting there keeping quiet at the moment. He set his hands to his face wondering what he should even do. This was crazy but was not getting to him at all. He was starting to set himself in an awkward position. He was also wondering and questioning himself on one question that kept on pondering inside his head.

Logan honestly did not know what to do. Things have taken an interesting turn in his life that he never expected. He never questioned himself about any of his actions of why he was even doing this but he knew that there was also a hidden explanation behind it all. He just wants to find out what the hidden explanation is.

Kendall looked at his best friend Logan knowing that he was hiding something that he didn't want to share. But Kendall knows Logan very well because they have been friends the longest out of the four of them. Kendall really wants to get to the bottom of why his friend is so weird now and why he isn't answering anything that they ask him. Kendall knows for a fact that he will find out.

Logan saw Kendall look at him so Logan decided to look at the façade on the side of the Palm Woods. Logan knows to avoid Kendall's gaze at all cost so he can think.

Carlos and James were just sitting back and relaxing at the moment with their heads and minds cleared of any thoughts. They knew not to intrude when their friends were thinking deeply so that's what they did. They decided to let their friends do what they want while the two of them were enjoying the sun with the rays burning down on them making their bodies a bit hot.

Carlos and James also really did not want to get into their minds because they were probably thinking about something totally weird. The two looked at each other real quick, shrugged and then went back to relaxing on the chairs they were on.

Logan decided to get up off the chair since he wasn't in the mood to be by the pool anymore. He decided to go off to the Palm Woods park and sit there and think. He grabbed his book that he has just in case he decides to read.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secret Affair**

**Chapter 3 **Second Thoughts

Logan was standing in 2J thinking about Jo because of the affair the cheating that she is doing to Kendall. Logan couldn't help but feel the fireworks going on between him and Jo. They were doing it to Kendall because well he has done something to both of them and they really want to get back at him for it. Logan kept standing and thinking while he was pacing.

"Logan will you stop pacing." said James annoyed

"Why?" asked Logan

"Because it's annoying." Kendall and James nearly shouted at Logan

Logan stopped his pacing in the apartment 2J looking at his friends who were now relieved. They are okay with Logan's usual antics of being super smart and everything but when it comes to pacing it is really annoying. The others really have never seen Logan pace before.

Carlos, James and Kendall were all looking at Logan knowing that there really was something going on in his mind. Carlos looked at Kendall who just shrugged his shoulders real quick. They were all sitting there at the table together eating.

Logan finished eating his supper and was fidgety while he was standing there. He does want to make things aright but he is having fun. The whole thing with Jo was really confusing him lately. He doesn't know what to do at all. He wasn't sure if he should even tell them about him and Jo being sexually active for the last two months and two weeks.

So really the first time he and Jo did the whole sex thing in her room in her apartment was two months and two weeks ago. That was the first time they both ever had sex and Jo lost her virginity to him. So it was hard to believe that he has her virginity now. He never thought that he'd take her virginity away but it happened.

Carlos, James and Kendall all looked at Logan with interest. They knew it was not normal for him to pace or stand fidgeting. The three of them then looked at each other quietly with their food still there. They were still eating but slowly because they were worried about their best friend and they were also watching him.

"Um . . . Logan what's going on?" asked James

"You're mind seems to be elsewhere other than what we're talking about. We know that you aren't thinking about the music that we make. So tell us what is going on with you?" sentenced Kendall

"Nothing, it's nothing Kendall." responded Logan setting his arms down to his sides of his body

"Uh huh." said Carlos knowing that it wasn't true

Logan looked at his three best friends who seemed to worry a lot about him. Logan doesn't them to worry about him. He was just having more thoughts about the affair that Jo was having. He started having big thoughts wondering if he did the right thing with Jo by being part of the affair. He kept thinking about many things on the affair.

He does seem to enjoy the sex though with her for some odd reason. But then there was one more thing that really concerns him but also doesn't concern him. It would affect Kendall more than he knows.

Logan stood there thinking about the whole problem examining it. The problem was he was actually starting to think that he has feelings for Jo himself. The feelings were getting really strong. He never thought that he would fall for Jo himself. The feelings were never there before but now they were. He never expected that any of this would happen in his life.

"I should go." said Logan as he ended up getting a text

* * *

><p><strong>Logan ended up going over to <strong>Jo's apartment/hotel room entering right through it. He saw Jo get up and come over right over to him and in his arms. He wrapped his arms right around her. Jo was glad to have Logan there with her at the moment. He put his hand up to her hair soothing her.

"Why did you want me here?" asked Logan

"There's been a lot of pressure going on at set." told Jo

"So you wanted me to come so I could comfort you." said Logan

"Yeah." muttered Jo looking up at Logan

"Well I'm here for you now." responded Logan

"Thanks Logan." replied Jo

"No problem." said Logan giving Jo a kiss on the top of her head "Here let's go to your room."

Jo pulled back from the hug that she was engulfed in. Then she took Logan's hand bringing him over to her room. They then sat down on the bed together with him soothing her as much as he could. He knows the pressure that Jo is going through. He goes a lot of pressure himself with Gustavo always treating them like dogs and calling them dogs also.

Jo kept her head on his chest knowing that Logan was always there for her for anything. He was there when she was mad, sad, happy, depressed, under pressure or even stuck. It was great to have a shoulder to cry on and someone to talk to. She was never able to do this with Kendall but she can with Logan.

Logan set his hand in her hair on the top ruffling it on up then put his hand right through her hair. He kept on playing with her long blonde hair. He kept his cool right there knowing that he needs to comfort her right now.

He kept thinking about the whole affair thing with Jo how he was helping her out. He wasn't sure if he should continue on with it but he was having feelings for Jo himself lately. Those feelings haven't passed but he was hoping that they would.

"Logan do you think we're doing the right thing?" asked Jo sitting there looking up at him "I mean with this whole affair and the . . . sex."

"I've been questioning and examining everything. At first I was totally against it then I was totally with it now I think we're doing the right thing. I've been having fun with you and I've actually been enjoying the sex to be honest. So don't question it." exclaimed Logan looking into her eyes

Jo smiled seeing his nice dark brown eyes not believing that they were honestly doing the whole sex thing with each other. She was glad that Logan was there for her.

Logan put his hands on her shoulders then leaned in kissing her on the lips so gently with Jo responding. She brought her hands up his amazing body. They kept on kissing and Jo leaned back with Logan going right on top of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Secret Affair**

**Chapter 4 **Feelings and Lies

Logan and Jo were in Jo's room at the moment right by each other. She was cuddling and still having sex with her sex partner. She likes to call him her sex partner for some odd reason. Jo went on top of him with only her bra and underwear on.

Logan looked in Jo's soft brown eyes as she went in to kiss him while they continued on. He never thought he would have ever done this with anyone at this age but he was and with his best friends girlfriend. He knew that he was betraying his friend but he knows that he needs to think of himself every now and then.

They then turned to the side looking at each other in the eyes and smiled at everything. Logan couldn't help but see the amazing smile that Jo has that is so subtle and gentle. It was the one smile that makes him go crazy when he sees her wherever he was. Jo on the other hand could not stop smiling at his smile because it was the most amazing smile she has seen in her life.

They can't believe all the lies they have been telling their friends. The lies that Logan tells Carlos, James and Kendall about where he goes, if he's with anyone and the affair. Jo lies to Kendall about being with his one best friend that he trusts the most. She lies to Camille about how she would stay away from him even though from the beginning it was Logan she was impressed by.

She has been impressed by Logan the most since he was the one who started singing to her and serenading her. She was total impressed by him since the beginning for many reasons like for being sweet, smart, cute, having a great smile, suave, cute, honest, being spiffy, cute, takes account of what others are doing, can be a bit gullible, cute, indecisive, funny and cute. Why does he have to have the full package that she has been looking for since she was young?

What impresses her; the most is that Logan has a plan to become a doctor when he's done with the music career. She likes that he has a backup plan because things like this don't last forever.

She was wondering if she was actually falling for Logan Mitchell her boyfriend Kendall's best friend. She thinks that she was but she could not believe it at all. She got blinded by Kendall going for him when the correct person for her was right beside her as her friend.

Jo put her hand to his cheek rubbing it as she was lying there right on her side as he set his hand to her shoulder. They continued to be there touching each other then gave each other one more sweet kiss.

"I can't believe all the lies we're telling lately." said Jo

"Yeah but who would have thought this would happen to us." responded Logan

"Well I will admit you are a good kisser and also that you are good in bed." replied Jo

"It was all you Jo. You are the person who made me this way." admitted Logan

"Why thank you." said Jo

"Jo are you going to break up with Kendall at all? You don't seem to be happy with him and I know that you want to be happy. You deserve to be happy out of everyone here. You are very special in every way possible. " told Logan

"It seems like you have something for me, yourself. It seems like you like me." said Jo

"Well you are beautiful, have a great smile, sweet, smart, tough and a very great person. Who wouldn't like you?" responded Logan

"But seems like you really like me." said Jo going closer to him

"Alright I will admit it you are great." started Logan with her giving a look "Okay I like you. But I don't know how you feel."

"Logan I feel the same way. I started getting these feeling such a long time ago for you I just got blinded." admitted Jo

"I know I saw it." replied Logan "I just didn't want to admit it to you."

Jo looked all around at him as she leaned into him continuing their whole sex scene and making out that was going on. Logan set his hands on her hips as she placed her hands on his chest. They were glad that they were doing this and that they have each other. Nothing was going to break them apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall was in his apartment that he <strong>shares with his family and also his friends because they were in California becoming a boy group. At the moment he was playing cards with Carlos and James with cards in the middle of them as they were holding cards. Kendall looked at his cards that he has and the cards that were down in the middle.

"Two eights." said James

Kendall kept on looking at his cards knowing that at some point he was going to see his friends bluff. He wasn't sure when they were going to at all but he knows it's going to happen at some point.

"One nine." said Carlos with no expression

Kendall smiled to himself as he looked at his friend place the card face down in the pile "BS."

"God." muttered Carlos knowing his friend was too good

Carlos grabbed half the cards that were out in the middle really frustrated at his friend ratting him out. James was laughing at his friend Carlos knowing that he can get a bit rambunctious and a nut. It was funny to James because Carlos was always getting in trouble or would get in trouble.

"That's why I'm good." said Kendall

"Not as good as Logan he's the best BS player. He always wins against us." told James depicting Kendall at that

"Where is Logan anyway?" asked Carlos sitting down on the orange couch looking at his two friends not seeing Logan

"I don't know he left not saying anything to us not saying where he was going or if he was going to be with someone. But I think he was with someone. If it was with someone than who was it?" responded James pointing at his two friends

"James does have a point to if he's with someone. Who is it? He always seems to leave for about two to three hours. Where does he even go? And who is he even with?" wondered Carlos

Kendall looked at his two friends Carlos and James as they were indicating that Logan was with someone. Kendall would know if Logan was with someone without him telling them. But Kendall did feel something inside of him that has to do with his girlfriend Jo.

Kendall knows that Jo has been busy lately with her show. She does a lot of filming, she does photo shoots and does a lot of interviews. He knows that once she is done with all that for the next while then he will go back to hanging out with his girlfriend.

James looked at his friend indicating that he was worried about his friend even though he should be paying attention to the game of BS that they were playing. They were going to play another round to see who will be victorious this time. They have played twice already and Kendall won both games. They play until someone reaches and wins three times.

Carlos indicated that they should start a third game to see if Kendall will win the third time around. He finished shuffling the deck and then started separating the cards in three decks with Kendall getting the first card then kept giving each of them cards till they were gone.

"Alright whoever has the ace start us off." said Carlos

"Ace right here." said James setting the card down

Carlos ended up looking at his cards that he has in his hands looking for two's now. He found one and then another one grabbing them. He then set them down on the card.

"Two two's." said Carlos

Kendall pursed his lips together real quickly then he ended up biting his lip then grabbed one card.

"One three." said Kendall placing one three down

Kendall looked at his friends who were looking at him knowing that he was going to win this round again but they were going to try and beat him.

Just then the door opened and they looked up seeing their friend Logan back from Jo. But they don't know that's who he was even with. They just know that he was out somewhere for a while.

"Hey Logan want to see me beat these guys butts again in BS?" asked Kendall

"No sorry Kendall. I'm just going to our room." told Logan heading off to the room that he shares with Kendall "Don't bother me right now."

"Okay that was interesting." said James

Kendall looked at his friends as he continued to play cards with his friends there. He placed the next number which was now at nine not paying any attention to the game. He started thinking that there was something going on with Logan that he wasn't sharing with the rest of his friends. Kendall sighed not paying much attention to the game as it kept on going.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Secret Affair**

**Chapter 5 **Broken Hearted

The four guys of Big Time Rush were down at the pool at the moment on a few long chairs. They all stayed there as Jo came in the pool area fiddling with her fingers and a bit worried about what she was going to do. But she knows that she was going to have to go ahead and do it anyway.

Jo went over to the guys of Big Time Rush standing there looking at them really nervous about what she was going to do.

"Kendall can we talk?" asked Jo

"Yeah sure." said Kendall getting up going with his girlfriend over to a private spot "What is it Jo?"

"Kendall this is really hard to say but the thing is we have to break up." told Jo standing there

"But why? We're great together and you know that. Why do we even have to break up anyway?" asked Kendall standing there not taking it very well

"I don't feel it go anywhere I'm sorry. It's just things are getting really hard for me lately." admitted Jo standing there "And I know you also felt it."

Kendall stood there knowing that Jo was right but why did she have to break up with him anyway. He knows that there has to be another reason to just that there was nothing moving or going farther into the relationship. Kendall put his head down knowing that he was going to have to deal with it though.

Jo stood there silent knowing that he has to process the break-up in his head and all of it. She knew that things were going to be hard for him because she broke up with him. If he broke up with her then she would be devastated but it was the other way around.

She was still playing with her hands at the moment. She knew that this was hard for her to because she was the one who broke up with him. It was hard on both of them but they both understood.

Kendall looked at his now ex-girlfriend as her head was down. He knew that there was another reason she broke up with him that she wasn't sharing. He really wants to know the truth. He needs more information about everything, about the break-up.

"Jo tell me and honestly while looking at me in my eyes. What's the real reason you broke up with me? What's going on in your heart?" wondered Kendall

"I can't say Kendall I'm sorry I just can't tell you the real reason. It's just . . . I . . . I'm sorry. I know this is hard for me to do to break up with you even though I never felt anything. I just never broken up with anyone before, I was the one who was always dumped. It's just this is how it has to be. We still can be friends though right?" said Jo

"Yeah we can still be friends but I wish you can tell me the real reason why you're breaking up with me." told Kendall still standing there uncomfortable "Well I guess this is it for us. We're over but we will still be friends."

Jo nodded standing there not crying but in a bit of a stumble. She knew that things were still going to good between the two of them. She now knows with Kendall out of the way that things were going to be good between her and Logan now.

Kendall went over to Jo giving her a hug as a goodbye hug of their past relationship of dating. Jo stayed there standing as Kendall left her going back to his friends sitting down on his chair again. His friends looked at him wondering what went down between him and Jo.

Kendall kept quiet not saying anything until he was finally reading getting up to look at his friends. He knows that he needs to tell them what happened because it was worrying them. He looked at them as they were looking at him.

"Okay if you all want to know Jo broke up with me." told Kendall

"What?" said Logan looking at his friend

"Really?" replied Carlos

"But why?" asked James

"She never told me the real reason she was breaking up with me. But I'm fine it's okay it's a part of growing up." said Kendall sitting there

"That's a good a thing to move on with your life. It's still going on and you still have years ahead of you to know what's going to happen." exclaimed Logan

Logan definitely knew the real reason why Jo broke up with Kendall it was because of him. He knew she couldn't keep going on with the affair so she broke up with his best friend. But he wonders if he can still see her. It was crazy how he and Jo won't be sneaking around as much anymore with his friend Kendall on the other side. He can finally just sneak around regularly if possible.

"You must have a broken heart Kendall." said Logan sitting there looking at his friend "You guys were together how long exactly a year a year and few months?"

Kendall looked at Logan kind of interesting like he knew something about this or something. Kendall gave a bit of a glare then stopped almost immediately.

"It's like you knew something about this break-up before it happened Logan. Why is that?" responded Kendall

"I don't know what you're talking about buddy." replied Logan

"I think you do you're just no admitting it. I'm starting to think this break-up is starting to involve you, because both you and Jo have been acting weird for the past three months. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Now Logan where have been these past months?" asked Kendall looking at his friend

The other two were off on the side looking at them wondering if Kendall was getting to something. They think that he has something and it points to both Logan and Jo for some odd reason because they have been busy and acting strangely these past months to them.

Logan sat there not saying anything knowing it was better not to say anything to Kendall at all. It was hard for to admit the truth to his best friend since like kindergarten.

"Okay how about this why do you and Jo always look at each other when you are both at the pool area? It's like you have some unspoken thing going on between you two that I don't know. What's up with that?" wondered Kendall sitting there still not getting a response "Okay since you're not answering then I'm going to get to the bottom of this myself."

"Have fun." responded Logan sitting there

He knows that this wasn't good because Kendall was going to find out the real reason his girlfriend dumped him. He really seems to want to know so he understands her reasons. Logan knew the reasons but did not want to tell them or even admit them either. He continued to sit there at the spot.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Secret Affair**

**Chapter 6 **First Fight

A day later Logan was in the Palm Woods lobby by himself on one of the couches looking at a new song that Gustavo gave him and the other three. He was reading it himself to see the lyrics itself seeing how it goes. All of a sudden while he was reading his wrist got yanked and he was being pulled.

He went out of the Palm Woods getting dragged to the park where he went over to a spot that was surrounded with bushes and leaves. That's when he saw Jo realizing it was her who brought him over there.

"Why did you yank me out of the couch and drag me over here?" said Logan to Jo

"What do you think? Kendall." said Jo standing there looking at him "He wants answers Logan. He wants to know why I really broke up with him."

"So?" responded Logan

"So? Really that's all you can say. Is so? Couldn't you have thought of something more clever?" replied Jo

"What am I supposed to do Jo?" asked Logan

"I don't know prevent Kendall from finding out about us being together and that I was cheating on him. He's going to freak out when he finds out about us being together." told Jo

"He's going to find out anyway at some point. This was all you Jo you were the one who wanted to do it anyway." Logan pointed out

"Uh really? It was not all me, you wanted to get back at him also." Jo spat back

She stood there getting kind of mad and she also couldn't believe that she and Logan were actually fighting. She never thought she would fight with him for one thing. They actually are more mutual than anything with each other and dependable. So it's highly impossible for them to fight at all yet they were fighting.

"Logan really? You wanted to do it also because of Kendall dating your sister a few years back. We both wanted to do this." exclaimed Jo

"Yeah and what else can you say about us?" said Logan nearly outraged

The two of them did not want to make a scene at all that's why they were in the park area. Yet somehow they practically are making a scene even though there was no one around them because they were hiding from people.

They were just looking at each other not believing it one bit. They were totally fighting with each other. Jo stood there with her arms crossed and right at her chest area while she looked at him.

"Uh . . . let's get a few points straight here 1 Kendall knows that we've both been actin' weird 2 he knows it involves you he just isn't sure yet 3 he thinks that you knew something about the break-up before it happened, even though you do and 4 he's trying to get to the bottom of why I broke up with him. Does that ring any bells Logan?" Jo nearly screamed at him

"Look Jo I get it but do you have to scream?" asked Logan

"You know what Logan? We're done I should have never done this stupid affair with you." said Jo standing there letting her light dirty blonde hair bounce then started going to the Palm Woods she then turned around "And I thought we had something special. I actually felt something because I really like you Logan and now it's all gone. I don't know you anymore Logan."

Jo ended up going to the Palm Woods in distress about everything because she broke up with Kendall and she had a huge fight with Logan. She even broke up with him. It wasn't on her agenda she never thought it was possible that she was going to break this off with him.

Logan stood there looking at Jo go in the Palm Woods he felt like he could cry at the moment. It was too hard for him for some odd reason. Jo just broke everything off and heard her say that she thought they had something special going on between them. He couldn't believe that she felt something.

He stood there seeing that everything the two of them did is now all gone and behind them. It's buried into the past. The whole thing just happened out of nowhere to be honest.

He couldn't believe it at all that it happened because he has feelings for Jo himself now. He really likes her but it's all gone and he can't do anything. She won't let him back into her life.

She just broke up with Kendall to be with him. He thought it was perfect so they couldn't go on with the affair and sneaking around Kendall's back. He knew he could just do the sneaking around. He never thought in a million years that she would also deal with him and break everything off. It happened in just two days also.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan entered apartment 2J <strong>himself seeing his three friends in there then went off to his room that he shares with Kendall. The three looked at him as he closed the door depressed. Carlos, James and Kendall all looked at each other knowing there was now something wrong with their friend Logan. First it was Kendall with yesterday who now felt fine but still a bit rough about all of it. They just sat there on the orange couch together knowing that there was something in the air at the Palm Woods making the guys feel bad about themselves.

"Okay what's with Logan? I mean he usually is so perky and everything. He is always willing to do something but now he is down and depressed." told Kendall

"It has to be the love bug." told Carlos sitting there "First you and now Logan."

"Do you really think it has to do with the love bug Carlos?" asked Kendall

"I don't know it's just a thought." responded Carlos

"I've never seen him like this before so it must be a girl. Camille could be doing her method acting a little too much on him. Really he seems to be a wreck. So what did exactly happen to him?" asked James

"I will go talk to Camille see if she knows anything." said Kendall

"Alright then. Then me and Carlos will ask Jo ourselves if she knows anything about Logan's new behavior. So you're stepping back on the hunt?" replied James

"Yeah I think it's better to give space just for now but I will go back to my hunt once this is all over. We need to know what is up with Logan." told Kendall

"Let's go." said Carlos

The three of them ended up getting up from the orange couch together then they ended up leaving the apartment to go talk to the girls. They want to help out their friend first.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Secret Affair**

**Chapter 7 **Too Many Memories

Logan was lying down on his twin sized bed in the room that he is sharing with his best friend Kendall. He was still thinking of what Jo did to him that he is now alone with no one to lean on. He can't lean on his friends Carlos, James and Kendall. They were just really good friends that listen to his problems. There was only one person in the world that meant everything to him and that was Jo.

He couldn't help but think of Jo with her beautiful soft light brown eyes that twinkle whenever you go over to her, her soft sweet subtle smiling right at him. Then there was her dirty blonde hair mixed with yellow blonde hair that makes it light.

It was hard to let go of her because they have gone through a lot lately between them. They went through with the affair and the sex. They've had a few outings together but not many. They hid so much from everyone but they were really good and fond memories.

It was so hard for him because he ended up falling for her throughout everything and now he's so disappointed and depressed. He couldn't believe what happened between him and Jo. He never expected it to happen at all. He just wants her back. There were so many memories he just doesn't want to even forget.

Logan doesn't even know how to even get her back. He really wants her back in his life. It's just hard because he has never felt this way about anyone before her. He remembers when she first came and he tried to win her affection against his friends. He didn't feel it then but he feels it now. It was too weird for him how that even happened.

He got up from his bed going out of the room to the living room in the apartment. He stood there.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Jo." said James going<strong> over to her

"What do you guys want?" asked Jo at the pool on a chair

"We were wondering if you know anything about Logan's behavior?" said Carlos

"Sorry we never fully talked in like since well I first came here. I honestly don't know what's going on with him." lied Jo

"You sure?" responded James practically seeing right through her

"I'm sure." responded Jo sitting there looking up at the two who were there "I'm sorry. I wish I knew."

She really didn't know what to do now because she was getting interrogated by Carlos and James but mostly James. He was the one who was practically attacking her playing the bad cop. It was Carlos who was being the good cop on her.

They just stood there looking at her as she put her script up for her show New Town High. They thought it must be for a new episode that they were going to do. They know that she was hiding something, something that she doesn't want to share.

Jo ended up avoiding their eyes as she was reading the script in her hand at the moment. She didn't even want to say anything to them at all. She just sat there wondering what's going on. She ended up hearing a song that was coming from someone's radio.

_Finally I figured out but it took a long, long time_

_Now there's a turnabout, maybe cause I'm trying _

_There's been times I'm so confused _

_Down my road will it lead to you? _

_Just can't turn and walk away _

_It's hard to say what it is I see in you _

_Wonder if I'll always be with you _

_Words can't say it; I can't do enough to prove _

_It's all for you _

_I thought I'd see it all cause it's been a long, long time _

_Oh bothered that we'll trip and fall _

_Wondering if I'm alive _

_There's been times I'm so confused _

_Down my road will it lead to you? _

_Just can't turn and walk away _

_It's hard to say what it is I see in you _

_Wonder if I'll always be with you _

_Words can't say it; I can't do enough to prove _

_It's all for you _

_Rain comes pouring down falling from blue skies _

_Words give out a sound coming from your eyes _

Jo honestly couldn't believe that she heard the song All For You by Sister Hazel at the moment. They are honestly one of the bands that she really likes. It was crazy because a lot of the songs she can relate to somehow. She looked down avoiding the paper wondering if she did the right thing to Logan. She feels really bad on what she did. But she does have some affection on Logan not knowing why at all. She wonders why though. She looked to the side.

Carlos and James were looking at Jo seeing that she's practically acting the same as Logan was. They thought it was interesting then it got to James that the Jo was lying to him. He figured it all out by himself.

"Come on Carlos. I think I know what's going on." said James

"Okay." replied Carlos following his best friend "Where are we going?"

"To Kendall and then to Logan." said James

The two ended up going up and found Kendall in the halls going to go find Camille when James intercepted his best friend. He stopped him in his tracks knowing it would cause a collision.

"What's going on?" said Kendall

"I think I know what's going on with Logan." said James

"What? You do? What is it?" asked Kendall

"It's Jo. We talked to her and when she was talking she was looking at her script and denied a few things. And well she's feeling the exact same way that Logan is feeling. I think it has to do with her." said James

"Whoa! That's impossible." replied Kendall standing there

"I know it is but I think it's possible. I mean Logan got over Camille really quickly and was totally fine. I think he and Jo must of have had a fight or something and now they regret it or they really have feelings towards each other." told James

"Whenever I was with her she always seemed to wander off. It does make sense now." admitted Kendall

"So the two must have feelings for each other." said Carlos standing there

"Makes sense." replied James

"Let's go." said Kendall


	8. Chapter 8

**The Secret Affair**

**Chapter 8 **An Understanding

Carlos, James and Kendall all went to 2J together going in wondering where Logan was at the moment. He wasn't there at all looking all around then they went over to the bedroom that Logan shares with Kendall. They stood there in the doorway seeing Logan in there definitely on his bed. James stood there with his back to the hinges of the door.

"Logan . . . we were wondering what was going on between you and Jo?" said James standing there

"Nothing why would you get that impression?" muttered Logan

"Well she's acting the same way you are so it connects." said James

"There is no connection between me and her. I don't get you sometimes James." replied James

"You don't get me or you don't get yourself. You've been trying to figure yourself out and you haven't now tell us the truth what was going on with you." instructed James standing there looking at his best friend knowing he's going to have to understand by what his friend is going to say

"Fine you want to know . . ." started Logan getting up off his bed and looked at the three of his friends "I wasn't completely honest with you guys. Whenever I left you guys or whenever I was gone I was with Jo. In private not telling you guys especially you Kendall. She was just depressed and well I was comforting her. She didn't know who else to talk to so she decided on me because I'm very understanding."

"Wow anything else?" said Kendall

"We kind of had a bit of a fight earlier and well now we're not talking to each other at the moment." told Logan

"I see what was the fight about?" asked Carlos

"Something stupid." responded Logan

"Question." said Kendall looking at his friend "Do you like Jo?"

Logan looked at his best friend not sure how to respond to that at all because the answer is probably going to bother his friend Kendall. Logan doesn't want to weird his friend out with the truth. All he did was, was look down to the ground to his feet.

Both James and Kendall saw the motions and the expressions that their friend was making. They now understand the truth with him. Kendall sighed knowing that he was going to have to get used to this. His best friend liking his ex-girlfriend. He never thought this would even happen yet it is happening.

Logan looked up at his friends as they crossed their arms indicating that they know the answer. He sighed putting his shoulders back then snapped them back up. He knows he has to explain it.

"Look I never thought I would end up having feelings for Jo yet it did end up happening to me. But like I said we had a fight." said Logan leaving the affair out but coming clean about other stuff

"Wow he seems to really care about her and like her a lot." Carlos pointed out

"I know." replied James

"Normally I would be against Logan liking Jo but she was always distracted. She must like him also so the thing is . . . I'm fine with Logan liking her and for Jo liking him. I guess I just need to be less insecure about myself." Kendall admitted to his friends

"Finally he admits it." responded James

Carlos, James and Logan went over to their friend hugging him and messing up his hair. They were so happy that Kendall finally admitted that he can be a bit insecure with himself. A while back they tried to get him to admit it but he would not at all. They then all went back from each other knowing that they were going to have to deal with Logan's problem.

"So you guys had a fight earlier today so what are you going to do?" asked James

"I don't know she was pretty pissed off when she left. Now she's going to be giving me the cold shoulder." told Logan

"Not if we have anything to do with it." said Kendall

"What do you mean?" James and Logan said at the same time to their best friend

"Me, Carlos and James are going to distract Jo and get her to Logan so the two can talk things out. But the thing is we don't have a whole lot of time to plan this and put it into action. We have about four hours till curfew so we need to start planning this but it's not going to be a whole lot of planning." said Kendall

"How about James just starts off and brings Jo to the stairs or the elevator to bring her to this level the other person comes in bringing her up, I say Carlos and then Kendall pushes Jo into the apartment. You leave the two of us alone so we can talk things through for let's say twenty minutes. Then you guys can come in and see if we've gotten everything threw and going fine between the two of us. I really need to talk to her about everything. Now please just do what I just said everything and don't mess it up." explained Logan

"We got it." said Carlos pointing "No messing up."

"Good well should we start now or in an hour or so?" asked James

"The earlier the better James." replied Kendall

"Kendall's got a good point there." pointed Carlos

"Fine we'll do it now." said Logan standing there knowing this is going to be interesting "I'm just hoping everything will be fine between me and Jo."

"Okay well we all need our battle stations." said Carlos

"Does anyone know where they are going?" asked Logan hoping they know where they need to be

"Logan you're staying here-" started Kendall standing there "I'm going out in the hall to wait for Jo."

"I'm going to be in the elevator waiting for Jo to come and I will push her out on this floor." said Carlos

"I will be the one starting off in the pool area bringing her in the lobby and to the elevator." said James

"Good now go to battle stations." ordered Logan

Carlos, James and Kendall all went out of the apartment 2J while Logan was hoping they won't screw this up or anything as he stood there staying. Kendall went out in the hall near the elevator as Carlos went in the elevator hitting some buttons while he waits. Then there was James who went down the stairs going over to the pool. Everyone was now in place and ready to start to get Jo to the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Secret Affair**

**Chapter 9 **Ready, Set, Go

The guys got all into place because they really want to help their friend Logan out because he needs to talk to Jo. They got into place with James at the pool area looking at Jo then looked at his watch knowing when the time should start for him to bring Jo on up. Finally he saw the clock on his watch turn to the exact time that Kendall told him.

Jo got up from the spot she was at and she started on walking across the pool area with her iPod on as James went behind her walking. He has to make it believe that he isn't following her or bringing her Logan. He knows that she feels depressed right now and needs to battle out her feelings. But he needs to help out his friend even more.

Jo was walking unaware that she was being followed by James who is trying to get her somewhere. She felt somewhat depressed at everything that has been going on with her. She just hopes that it will pass. But things never like that ever happen. She then stopped at the elevator pushing a button as James stood behind her looking at her making sure she goes in.

About a minute went by until the elevator opened and Carlos was in the elevator himself. Jo went in wondering what Carlos was doing inside the elevator as he started making a noise. Jo stood there with her iPod still in her ears listening to it. The song Miracle by Vertical Horizon came on.

_It's taken much too long to get it right would it be so wrong_

_To maybe find someone a miracle?_

_And all you really need is everything you could never be_

_And so you give it all for a miracle_

_Is there a trace inside her face of a lonely miracle?_

_And so you wait and lie awake for a lonely miracle_

Jo hung her head listening to the song herself wondering what was going on at the moment with her. This was so unlike her as the elevator dinged for a floor but instead of Carlos getting off he pushed Jo off on the floor. She was wondering what was going on with Carlos pushing her onto the floor. She stood there really confused.

"Hey Jo." said Kendall coming over

"Hey Kendall." responded Jo still confused

"What's going on?" asked Kendall

"I don't know." replied Jo

The two of them ended up walking together with Jo still unaware of what was going on. She put her hands up to her ears taking her ear buds out of her ears and turned her iPod off. She started wrapping the ear buds around the iPod.

"What's going on with your friend Carlos?" asked Jo

"What do you mean?" responded Kendall actually knowing what is going on but it playing along with Jo

"He pushed me out of the elevator." replied Jo

"Oh I don't know." said Kendall

"Now that I think about it I think James was behind me for a while down in the lobby." said Jo thinking

"That's weird." replied Kendall looking at his ex

"Yeah it sure is." said Jo

Jo could still hear the song Miracle in her head somehow but the song wasn't even playing on her iPod which was all the more confusing. She looked at Kendall wondering if he had an iPod or MP3 with him but she saw nothing as the lyrics kept going on in her head. It's like it was telling her something but she doesn't know what exactly.

_You never really know, what it is not until it goes_

_And if it comes again, it's a miracle _

_But what you miss is love, in everything below and up above _

_And could she bring it all a miracle_

_Is there a trace inside her face of a lonely miracle? _

_And so you wait and lie awake for a lonely miracle _

Jo looked at Kendall still very confused at the moment because she could hear those lyrics knowing it was telling her something. But the thing is she doesn't know what it's even telling her but the lyrics kept on going.

_All you wanted was a, all you need was a miracle, a miracle_

_And all you wanted was a, all you needed was a miracle, a miracle _

_It's taken so long to get it right could it be so wrong _

_To maybe find someone a miracle? _

_Is there a trace inside her face of a lonely miracle? _

_And so you wait and lie awake for a lonely miracle _

She stopped with Kendall wondering really what was going on as Kendall saw the door open. He kept on walking with her trying to be calm and to keep the act going. He went over there pushing Jo in the apartment then closed the door as she was still confused at what was going on.

Jo turned around seeing the door was closed really confused because three guys she knows have been acting weird. She stood there as she turned around the other way seeing Logan come out of an area seeing him. She bit her lip wondering if she should talk to him or not. It was so weird because a while back she practically yelled at him and started giving him the cold shoulder. She stood there unaware of what to do.

Logan looked at Jo himself knowing that he has to say something because this was all planned with his best friends. But the thing is words could not come out of his mouth. It was super weird how this was even happening to him. He looked at her because of having a problem of saying something. But he knows he has to say something.

"Jo-" started Logan standing there starting to say something to her knowing that this was finally happening to him and her after a long while of the fight between them. It was a bit weird to be talking to each other again after a while. "Before you go anywhere listen to what I have to say."

"Alright." replied Jo standing there knowing she has to say something as well to him


	10. Chapter 10

**The Secret Affair**

_Hey this is the next chapter for my story and the story is going to be done later this week at Thursday. I already finished the next chapter I'm just going to wait to put it up then. I want to finish up because I'm starting a new story which will be up next week. There also has been a lot going on with my life thats why that updating takes to long to get to the next chapter. Well now I need to finish the story, enjoy the second to last chapter. _

**Chapter 10 **Is it time for Reconciliation?

Logan stood there ready to say something to Jo because of the whole fight that happened a day ago. Things just haven't been the same with him because of it and that's why he needs to talk and get everything out so she can even hear him out. It was totally time.

"So?" replied Jo

"Look Jo here me out we were both mad at the time we fought and well you can be a bit stubborn but I want you to know that we work well together." told Logan

"We do I agree." said Jo looking at him with her arms crossed over her chest

"That fight was totally stupid and I want to say this to you. I have done a lot of thinking and even though we were both mad I don't think we should have ever done anything to get back at Kendall." whispered Logan to her "We could have seriously hurt him. We were selfish to think that we did it for personal reasons against him. But you really are a great person Jo."

"I know I am and we did do it for personal reasons that were selfish. I agree with that." responded Jo looking at him "But Logan-"

"But what Jo?" wondered Logan looking at her

"We had that fight because of me breaking up with Kendall. He actually was hurt of what I did to him. Then there was me yelling at you. You can't forget about that." Jo reminded him

"I know that but that was in the past Jo." commented Logan

"That was like a day ago." replied Jo looking at him

Logan went over to her putting his hands to her arms letting his gentle skin touch hers as she felt his smooth hands touch her. She knows that she's mad at him but she couldn't get over on how he touches her. He unraveled her arms away from each other putting them down and gently put his hands down them as Jo could feel his breathing and hear his heart beating. It was hard to not go down while all this was happening but she stayed there stable.

"Jo we've both done some stupid things. This was one of them. I just never expected the whole fight to happen. We were both irresponsible with that on how we dealt with everything. But Jo look at all the good times we had together." said Logan

"But we also had bad times as well. You can't forget about those." responded Jo

Logan looked down to the ground knowing that she was right about that on how they did have bad moments. But Jo has enlightened him so much since when they first started everything with each other. But he just couldn't get past her beauty, intelligence and her amazing, sparkling personality. That is why he likes her and that's why he's doing this.

"Look Jo yes we did have bad times but we need to look past those." said Logan

"But I can't Logan. Kendall tried figuring us out and what was with that out there with them. James was following me from the pool area to the elevator, Carlos was in the elevator and he pushed me out and then there was Kendall who was acting a bit strange by talking to me in the hall. Why is that?" said Jo

"Jo I told them that well we were meeting each other but I left the affair thing out. They don't know that." told Logan

"What you told them?" responded Jo getting nearly outraged at him "I can't believe you."

"Look Jo I like you. I like you a lot. You're just not letting me in. Have you noticed that?" said Logan putting his shoulders down

"I have." replied Jo looking at him "I've noticed sometimes it's hard because I left my friends and everyone in North Carolina coming here with my father. I guess I just miss everyone."

"I get it Jo but the thing is you have new friends here. You have me. You have your father." told Logan

"Logan." muttered Jo looking at him

"Jo please." replied Logan still touching her arms but then put his hands to the sides of her body outlining it

"Logan." whispered Jo as she felt his hands on her "I can't. This is wrong."

"You're just forgetting about all the good times Jo and you need to forget all the bad stuff." said Logan

"I can't that's it." replied Jo

Logan looked at her really wanting to reconcile his relationship with Jo whatever way he can because she is being really hard on him. He knows it's going to take a lot of persuading on her but he can do it. Though he was going to have to do whatever he can.

"Jo do you remember what you said to me?" said Logan to her

"No." responded Jo looking at him not knowing what he means

"You said _Things always have a way in biting you in the back even if they weren't meant to but things come back to you and you need to accept what the other is saying to you because they will always be right but you won't know it._" Logan repeated of something Jo told him a long time ago

"I said that." said Jo looking at him

"You did." replied Logan looking at her

"It's true." told Jo looking at him "It's happening now isn't it."

"Yeah it is." said Logan

"Do you know what else I have said?" asked Jo

"What?" responded Logan

"I said _there are times when you wonder if you are wrong but you don't know when until someone has told you. They always know what's best for you even when you don't. It's because they've learned all they could._" said Jo

"I remember that." replied Logan looking at her

"Can we just forget about what has happened and start all over?" asked Jo

"Of course." responded Logan

Jo smiled looking up at him glad that they were going to forget about everything and start over. Logan set his hand to her neck going in and ended up kissing her as she responded to it ever so kindly. She was so glad that things were now great between them as they stood there kissing.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Secret Affair**

_Hey everyone this is the last chapter for this story I really want to finih it becaue I want to start another story and also it's best a well becaise I will be super busy today, tomorrow and Saturday. I like how you guys like the story but it's now at an end I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy the last chapter. _

**Chapter 11 **Epilogue

Flash Forward-Eight Years Later

Now at age 25 both Jo and Logan were married it was something they never expected to happen at all. They never expected to get married for one thing. Things started to go well again in their relationship once they reconciled their relationship after they fought when they were seventeen. They got married at age 23. Now at age 25 they were expecting a baby which was really crazy but they were really happy together.

Jo was still doing her acting career and Logan well he attended college and still is while still being a part of Big Time Rush but well it was going to be their last CD unfortunately because they were all going separate in their careers. Like Logan was going to be a doctor, James was going to start an acting career and Kendall will start playing hockey finally. Carlos on the other hand doesn't know what he is going to be doing.

With Jo and Logan together it didn't go well with one person and that well was Camille who was nearly outraged at it. She smacked him in the face really hard bruising his nose and upper lip. But finally after about six weeks she settled down and accepted their relationship. She then started dating Kendall at age eighteen nearly nineteen. She and Kendall got married as well but it just happened not that long ago.

At the moment Jo was in the apartment that she lives in with her stomach huge at eight months and two months so she has only two weeks left till the baby comes. She was so excited about it. Logan was ecstatic about it because being a father was something he was looking forward to when he married her.

"Logan." said Jo

"Yeah." replied Logan going over to her

"Are you ready to be a father?" asked Jo

"Of course I am." responded Logan sitting down

"We've only been married about two years not quite. I was just wondering if it was too early for you to start a family." said Jo

"It's fine Jo." said Logan looking at her

Jo smiled at him knowing that things were really great because well he was totally great and perfect for her. His personality compliments hers very well. But they know that they have had a great time together.

"I have a question." said Jo looking at her husband

"What is it?" wondered Logan

"Is James really going to go out with Katie, Kendall's sister?" asked Jo

"Unfortunately it's true. I find it crazy though because they were really unexpected to get together but it's okay. It's legal for them because Katie's at the correct age where she can date someone who's years older than her." said Logan

"Yeah it's just totally crazy. Kendall and Camille are married, James and Katie will be starting a relationship and well then there's us." said Jo

"Us?" questioned Logan

"Yeah we had a bumpy road together but it was fine because we got through it and got married. Now we're having a baby." replied Jo

"We are. We're having a girl." responded Logan

"Yeah we just don't know what to name her yet. Maybe when she comes I will think of a name." explained Jo

"That's a great idea." said Logan

"Though I do have a few names in mind." told Jo

"Like what exactly?" asked Logan

"Like Alyssa, Hailey and I also like Jordyn for some reason. Jordyn with a y though I think its pretty." replied Jo

"I like those names we'll see though." said Logan

"Yeah until its time we'll know." responded Jo

They were looking at each other while they talked. Logan went in gently kissing her on the lips they were officially happy together even though their relationship was a bit bumpy along the way with the affair thing in the past and the fight. Then there was how it started but that was a whole 'nother story.


End file.
